An Instant In Time
by Delenn
Summary: NEW: 122203 Darla and Angelus curled up on a couch as everyone is come home from a very fun hunt. Fearsome Four


**Disclaimer: All characters from 'Angel the Series' don't belong to me, they belong to whoever created/wrote/owns them. And yes, I am too lazy to look up the names of the people who own them, but I can guarantee it's not me. So, don't sue me please!!! The story idea is mine though, so let's not use it without my permission, m'kay?   
  
Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is just a little Angel story that up and occurred to me overnight (literally), I wonder why so many of them occur at night? Am I that vampire brainsoaked? Yes, I know that's not a word. So, anyway, I decided to write it!   
  
Spoilers: There are some spoilers I suppose, but not many really. Just general fearsome foursome stuff.   
  
Story Notes: This is short, sweet, and hopefully finished. ;) I never can quite tell if I'll finish something or not. Takes place sometime before Angelus was cursed with a soul.   
  
Pairings: Spike/Drusilla, Angelus/Darla   
  
Summary: Darla and Angelus curled up on a couch as everyone is come home from a very fun hunt.   
  
Feedback: Yes! Feed the author, please! Critique/Comments/Enjoyment is greatly appreciated, honestly, just drop me a line! Goddess_Delenn@yahoo.com   
  
Distribution: My site, BFW. Everyone else has to ask, all you have to do is click the above link and tell me you want it, I guarantee I'll say yes, you just have to ask first!   
  
Songs For This Fiction: Currently, none.   
  
Warnings: Sex/Language/Violence: undertones/nope/mentioned.   
  
Rating: R for sexual and violent undertones.   
  
Date Started/Finished: October 3rd, 2003/December 22nd, 2003**   
  


* * *

  
  


An Instant In Time   
By ~Delenn~

  
  
  
  
He caressed the soft satin covering her skin from him, feeling the whalebones of the bodice and below it the shape that was distinctly his sire. A purr echoed in response to his touch and she moved closer against him, skirt crinkling as she moved in his lap. Her own hand was clutched against his shirt, over where his heart should be beating.   
  
Moving again, she lifted her skirts and straddled his lap, moving her hands to tangle in his hair and pressing her body so tightly against him that he could feel every inch of her, despite both their clothing in the way. She giggled at his slightly dazed expression and he growled, placing his arms tight around her waist.   
  
At the same moment they both pulled, lips crashing together, grips so tight that her nails were digging bloody gashes in his scalp and he could feel whalebone cracking under his grip around her waist. Not breaking their kiss, faces shifted, fangs slashed, tongues caught drops of blood as they spilled into both mouths and hands released to slide down.   
  
Her one hand stayed clutching his hair, but the other moved down between them, slipping down towards his belt buckle, while one of his hands also slid between their tightly pressed bodies to find one of her fabric covered breasts.   
  
A loud war whoop and the door crashing in greeted this scene, effectively breaking up the mood. The kiss was broken, vampire faces shaken off, as they looked up at the intruders.   
  
The first vampire, who had let out the war whoop, seemed slightly drunk and twice as exhilarated, he was carrying the other, female, and neither were taking any notice of the two vampires they had barged in on, two absorbed in their own kiss that was threatening to become more fairly quickly.   
  
Bringing one hand down from Angelus' hair and wrapping it around his neck, Darla demanded of the others, "What kept you two? It's nearly dawn."   
  
More reluctantly, as Darla's other hand hadn't stopped it's progress, Angelus slid both his hands down to her waist loosely, and regarded the two younger vampires. "And it better be good."   
  
Finally seeming to take some notice of the others in the room, Drusilla pulled out of Spike's kiss and grasp, slithering to the floor and discarding her shawl and coat haphazardly before crawling across the floor towards her sire and grandsire, licking her lips appreciatively. "The birdie fell from the nest and got caught by the worms, while the snakes were hissing all about." She giggled, eyes gleaming, "And the wolves in the shed, doing all sorts of nasty things to the lambs!"   
  
Looking fondly after Drusilla, Spike shed his own coat and strode over to the couch next to Angelus and Darla, translating effortlessly, "What Dru here means is, we found these thieves right, and turns out they'd up and captured a princess. So we had a right nice little meal, then brought her, or what was left of the chit, back to her family and finished them off." He paused to take in the scene around him, "Think she meant you all what with the wolf and sheep bit."   
  
Absently, Angelus reached a hand down and played with Drusilla's hair from her spot now leaning against their seat. He motioned to the body of two beautiful, golden-haired, girls lying by the fire, "And they were such tasty lambs too."   
  
Shrugging delicately, Darla licked her lips as well and shifted enough to turn towards Spike and elicit a strangled groan from Angelus. Flashing a wicked grin at her great-grandchile, she laughed, "Sounds like quite the time. And here we only caught missionaries."   
  
Whimpering, Drusilla pulled away from Angelus' hand and settled big doe eyes on him, "Missionaries, say?" She sat back on her haunches, rocking slightly, "Daddy and grandmummy have been all a tumble without us, snakes in the woodshed!!"   
  
Quickly noting the signs of Drusilla growing less coherent, Spike jumped off his chair and sunk to the ground behind his sire, getting his arms around her waist and heaving her up, ignoring her unwilling deadweight and settling back down on his chair with Dru firmly in his lap. "Hush now, poodle, I'm sure we can catch you some missionaries tomorrow if you want."   
  
Abruptly, Drusilla's mood shifted and she caught Spike in a kiss, taking quite some time before she released him, with a wink and much more sultry tone, "My Spike, tastes all of sweets and they're just for me!"   
  
"That's right, love," Spike groaned, hiking Drusilla back up into his arms and standing, grinning recklessly at her giggle of joy, "All for you, all yours." Halfway to the stairs, he turned back and winked at the other two vampires who were watching the exchange with amusement. "Right then, best be heading up now."   
  
Both vampires continued to sit in mild amusement until the younger pair had left and their giggles could be heard, muffled, from the second floor. After no more than a second, Angelus growled at the petite blonde on his lap, "Are you trying to kill me, darling, because there'd be easier ways."   
  
Turning back to her lover, Darla placed both hands on his chest and leaned back into the safety of his arms, before ripping his shirt open with one fierce movement that sent buttons flying in all directions. Leaning forward, so that her chest was pressed against his bare one and nibbling with blunt teeth at his neck, Darla lifted her hips and then slammed back down, murmuring appreciatively at his moan, "Precious, whatever gave you such an idea?"   
  
And that was about the last word either vampire could get in for some time.   
  


The End


End file.
